Heretofore, it was very common to observe load measuring errors in leaf spring-type scales. While these errors were not relatively large, they were significant where high measuring accuracies were expected. In addition, the errors in the measurements were both unpredictable and uncompensatory. These errors were due to difficulties in properly clamping the leaf springs to the load support of the weighing scale.
At the juncture or root of an inelastic clamp and flexure plate, varying stresses and strains exist. The variation in these stresses and strains are not always predictable or uniform, so that variations in the deflection characteristics of the load support vary uncontrollably. This naturally impairs the accuracy of the weighing scale.
The clamping variations in the bite of the inelastic clamp are often the result of manufacturing and assembly variations. Also, there are observed changes due to temperature variations. The net result is that the boundary conditions at the inelastic clamp are often unknown and unpredictable.
The present inventive clamp and flexure plate assembly, eliminates all of the aforementioned problems in leaf spring weighing scale construction.